<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mycroft’s Goldfish by Pygmypuffonacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068273">Mycroft’s Goldfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid'>Pygmypuffonacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Pirates, Sherlock finds out Mycroft has a friend, Space Opera Holmes Style, The Doctor actually like Mycroft, You don’t mess with a Holmes, and swear in Bulgarian just to piss the headmaster off, he is still Mycroft, when if it is the one that likes cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sherlock found his Watson, before the Holmes brother graced the hallowed halls of Oxford and Cambridge. Mycroft was shipped North to Fettes College , where he met his own Watson . Her name was Charlotte. She had an eye for economics and a spirit that longed to fly. She also made Mycroft go on a diet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Sigmund Holmes/Violet Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mycroft’s Goldfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Sherlock found his Watson, before the Holmes brother graced the hallowed halls of Oxford and Cambridge. Mycroft was shipped North to Fettes College , where he met his own Watson . Her name was Charlotte. She had an eye for economics and a spirit that longed to fly. She also made Mycroft go on a diet. </p><p>This is the story of Mycroft  leaving home, dropping 5 stone, and learning what it means to make a friend. </p><p>She was artistic, he was logical. She was big picture, he was Methodical. She was a dreamer, he was a Schemer. She dreamed of soaring Amongst the stars, he wanted to rule the world. </p><p>She made him live in the moment , He kept her anchored to the earth.</p><p>This is the story of Mycroft and Charlotte, Before they became The British government and  The Commander of the International Space Station. They were just two kids going to boarding school, Both a little bit more odd  than the others. </p><p>This is the story of how Mycroft met his best friend and Conquered a Galaxy to get her back.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Lights flashed , The thingy made an Ominous whoosh, the Doctor swore in Argentinian.When he saw the big red button emerge out of the floor. That the Holmes Emergency Button, One that he had installed after his rather interesting encounter with Violet. The foreboding Purple color of the object meant only one thing. Her son Mycroft was just like her, and some poor unfortunate Possibly cannibalistic being had Absconded with the boys favorite human. The Doctor began to sweat as the emergency button turned green. No those Bumbling imbeciles hadn’t taken Sherlock, The Doctor paled , they had done much worse they Absconded with Charlotte. Mycroft would leave cities for his little brother , That was a given. No that boy would reduce Entire star systems to Quantum Ash in Pursuit of his favorite girl. You let a monster of it leash when removed Charlotte from Mycroft’s Sphere . They kept each other grounded, and the universe From experiencing a Holmes induced Cosmic Armageddon.</p><p>The Doctor grimaced, As the emergency button now green began to scream in Garlaxian. And the side door opened. The Doctor paled Anxiously turning expecting to see the Iceman ready to I lease hell.  instead a school boy Barely 14 tumbled into his ship, the Fettes College School crest Emblazoned on the lapel of his jumper, <br/>clutching an Antique whaling harpoon.</p><p>The Doctor swore they were all doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>